Dependency
by Cats eye1
Summary: ‘Everybody in this school is messed up everybody depends in something, nobody wants to see what is really happening I’ve tried to steer clear of it but I don’t think I can anymore.’ AU Squall/Rinoa read and review PLEASE.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Mumford Mumford 2 233 2001-11-08T12:04:00Z 2001-11-08T12:04:00Z 6 2089 9368 n/a 257 80 11458 9.2720 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

 **A/N: **This fic probably not to every ones taste but I felt like I had to write it. One of my friends committed suicide yesterday and today at school this American person who was visiting our school had a go at us in assembly telling us that we were ungrateful for what we have that we abuse it and only have ourselves to blame. That England is one of the riches countries and this is the way we act, as if we have nothing. This made me really angry, so I'm writing this fic to show you that we don't all have castles and money that most of us have nothing to look forward to. I know that most people don't think like that but when most of my friends are being beaten up and then told that they only have themselves to blame, argh! I know most people have much less than us but don't judge us before you know us. We don't have perfect lives and most of us have spent most of our lives being told we are nothing by friends family and teachers. This story is set in England based on a true story, an AU Squall and Rinoa romance, please Read and review.

***

 _Some people are dependant on drugs, _

_Others drink, some sex or violence_

_Sometimes all_

_But you're dependant on yourself _

_And for that I respect you._

***

Rinoa walked up to her friend's house – it was a Monday the only day she went to school. Hardly anybody went to school for the full week, which was only four days, a week and a four hour day starting at 10 because of the lack of teachers. She looked behind her quickly one of girls who was after her lived on this street, she couldn't even remember why they wanted her but she had enough sense not to ask, they had already fractured her jaw. Seeing that the coast was clear she walked up Selphie's path.

 She knocked on her friend's door deciding against the doorbell which was broken because she got burgled last week. _Unfortunately that's was something that happens too much around her,_ thought Rinoa unhappily.

She bounced on her heels waiting for Selphie answer the door, she heard arguing on the other side of the door mixed in with a babies' cry. 

 Rinoa smiled at the thought of Selphie's baby, Selphie had her three years ago when she was fourteen. _That was nothing uncommon around here everybody was screwed up in one-way or another. _Thought Rinoa dully,_ Selphie had a kid and an abusive stepfather, Quistis mum smoked hash and my dad…my dad killed my mum._

 "Hey ya!" greeted Selphie as opened the door; her stepfather was standing glowering behind her. "I'll be out in a minute just need to find my bag,"

 Rinoa stepped into the house smiling slightly at Selphie's step-dad, who just gave a grunt, god she hated that man. She traced the patterns of the cheap faded wallpaper with her finger, depressed by her thoughts.

 "Ready!" shouted Selphie from the top of the stairs, running her hand over the peeling wallpaper she came down the stairs, kicking up the rug that was placed over the broken floorboards. She kicked a beer bottle out of the way "Come on lets go,"

 Rinoa gave a wide grin as she walked behind Selphie as they left her house. _How can she still be so happy?_

 "So your actually coming to school today, you haven't been for ages," chirped Selphie as they walked down the road, trying to lighten the conversation as she saw her friends face.

 "I haven't been off for that long only about three weeks," protested Rinoa as she checked over her shoulder for the girls, "I'm coming on Mondays now and my social worker comes over three times a week, she's a right cow."

 "So why are you coming on Mondays?" asked Selphie as redid her lip-gloss.

 "Duh! Drama. I'm going to be a famous actress of course bigger than Marilyn Monroe. Tons of money I'll leave this place for good, have a big mansion it'll be well class." Smiled Rinoa.

 "Your lucky, I don't think I'm talented at all, I'm going to be here forever." Said Selphie bleakly, "but hey you never know I might marry some one really rich."

 "What about Irvine he's gets allot of money in his line of work if you stick with him you'll be rolling in it,"

 "'Suppose, but I don't want to live with a druggie for the rest of my life." Sighed Selphie, the two walked in silence. Irvine the main drug dealer at the school and had been Selphie's on and off boyfriend for the past four year not to mention father of her child.

 "Hey," said Selphie suddenly brightening, "did you hear there's a new kid coming today."

 "No, what's are they like?" asked Rinoa suddenly interested as she pulled her skirt up a little higher. Nobody wore long skirts; well not unless you have a death wish.

 "No idea apparently Quistis has already seen him, she says he well fit."

 "Fresh blood," giggled Rinoa as they entered the school gates.

***

"Right class sit down and shut up, ah Miss Heartily it's nice to see you have turned up." The teacher bellowed across the class. "Maybe you might actually get somewhere this year instead doing the usual mindless crap that you call work."

 Rinoa grimaced as she sat down at the table towards the back of the class sighing as she sat down on her broken stool. She hated this classroom it smelt and there weren't enough tables to go round so three people had to cram round one. Rinoa shivered, one of the windows was broken making the room freezing.

 "Look there he is," whispered Selphie as she pointed to the boy in front who was sitting between Zell and Irvine. "Isn't he fit?"

 "How should I know I can't see his face." Retorted Rinoa thoroughly pissed off with this lesson already. 

 "Hey" greeted Irvine as he turned round to face the three girls on the table behind him, like every one else he was totally ignore the teachers efforts to get the class to quieten down.

 Quistis rolled her eyes, "shut up Irvine," sneered Quistis.

 "Shut up yourself, frigid bitch." Snapped Irvine, "I'm trying to talk."

   "Hey leave off her, just 'cause she won't sleep with you," interrupted Zell turning round to joining the conversation. "Hey Rinoa I haven't seen you ages where have you been?"

  "Around why? Been missing me?" smiled Rinoa playfully as the blonde grinned at her.

 "Hey Squall," said Irvine pulling at Squall to turn around.

 "What?" replied Squall angrily readjusting his shirt collar, which like everybody else had no tie despite the school uniform rules. _Quistis was right _thought Rinoa _he is totally fit._

 "Whoa, chill, I'm just introducing you to some of the hottest girls in the year. This is Selphie she's mine touch her and I'll kick the shit out of you," smirked Irvine.

 "Irvine!" warned Selphie smiling slightly at squall

 "What? This is Quistis a frigid cow best to ignore her, ow!" shouted Irvine as Quistis hit him "That hurt and finally this is Rinoa, now you are very lucky to see her, not usually are we graced with her presence, she going to be a famous actress and leave us all behind to stare in wonder"

 "Nice to met you," interjected Rinoa not wanting Irvine to get started talking otherwise he would never stop.

 "Yeah whatever," replied Squall rolling his eyes.

  Rinoa smiled at him, "so what happened while I was away?"

 "The police caught Nida in the back of his car with that girl in year eight." Grinned Selphie doodling on the table.

 "Wow, he really is going for the younger ones how old was she, twelve?" asked Irvine.

 "Thirteen, anyway you slept with Fenix and she was twelve so you can't talk," sneered Quistis jotting down a last few notes before the lesson ended

 "Bitch," whispered Irvine as the bell went.

***

 "So what do you think of Squall?" asked Selphie mischievously as they walked to drama.

 "Well I have to admit he is fit." Confessed Rinoa as she walked around a fight that was beginning to break out between a towny and a pikey. _Rather them then me, _winced Rinoa remembering the last time she was in a fight with a pikey – she still had a scar on her leg were she had stabbed her.

 "Just fit?" exclaimed Selphie with mock surprise as they turned a corner into the next hallway.

 "Okay, extremely fit." Admitted Rinoa blushing madly.

"Hey! Selphie, Rinoa wait up!" Selphie and Rinoa turned round to see Zell running breathlessly to catch up. Rinoa blush deepened  when she saw Squall following Zell. "What lesson have we got next?"

 "Drama." Replied Rinoa instantly.

 "Cool." Zell reached into his bag pulled out a bottle, began to drink some of it, and pulled a horrible face.

 "Zell you shouldn't drink between class." Scolded Rinoa.

 "Bollocks!"

 "Yeah, what is it?" asked Rinoa

 "Jerkela" said Zell pulling another face. "What some?"

 "Eeew! No thanks. Did you see the fight between Rose and Adina last Friday? Adina knocked Roses front teeth out."

 "Ouch." Put in Squall as rubbed his mouth in imaginary pain.

 "Yeah she had to have fake ones put in. So Squall why did you leave your last school to come to this dump?" asked Rinoa curiously, "why anybody would want to come to dump like this is beyond me."

 "My parents spilt up. I stayed with my mum so we had to move here because my dad got almost all of her money. My last school was totally different to this one." Explained Squall looking around the dirty corridor with paint was coming off the wall, as a group of kids were smoking and talking loudly.

 "What do you mean people don't drink or take drugs between classes and kids don't lose their virginity at twelve and people can go outside alone with out being beat up?" asked Zell looking down at the floor.

 "Yeah something like that." Sighed Squall,

 "Here we are." Announced Selphie trying to lighten the mood, the group entered the small drama studio each thinking silently. Rinoa grabbed a chair from the side and sat next to Selphie, _how did this place become such a shit hole? _Thought silently Rinoa, _do they decided before they make the school which ones are going to have all the people with the messed up lives?_

"Right class" said the teacher breaking Rinoa's chain of thought, "today I want you to work in pairs, male and female I want you to re in act something you saw that has affected your life greatly. You have half a hour than I want you to perform them to the class off you go."

 Rinoa looked around the dark studio for a partner – Selphie had gone with Zell so that left – "Squall" he jumped silently as she approached him, "wanna be my partner?"

 "Whatever." Replied Squall as they found an area of the room that no one else was using, "So what do you wanna do?"

***

 Squall walked around the girl who was huddled on a chair.

 "You're a whore do you know that, I hate you every one does you're a freak," spitted Squall, the girl stayed still as he continue his verbal assault. "You're a terrible mother you're a stupid cow you sit here all day not doing anything while I do all the work, you're a lazy bitch. Do you know that?" He stopped his walking suddenly and she flinched.

 "Stand up" he whispered she did not move, "stand up" he screamed she stood up tears streaming down her face.

 He smiled slightly as he hit her across the face "Whore" he whispered, "good bye Julia." He stepped forward to hit her again.

 "Well done," said the drama teacher and Rinoa stood up brushing the tears off her face and grinned at Squall who smiled slightly back.

 The bell rung loudly showing the end of the day.

**A/N: **Okay, I think I might continue this, sorry about the swearing but it couldn't be helped and I don't think I've done this story as well as I could have but hey. I know there wasn't that much romance but in the next chapter there will be.  Please read and review, no flames are welcome oh yeah and pikies are people who dress like skaties but don't skate. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them,

 **A/N: **Okay this chapter might be a bit weird. I'm being driven mad by the god damn next door neighbours dog which neither stops barking and I'm due in two weeks and a day so I'm a nervous wreck at the moment with no babies names so please don't be to hard on me. Please read and review!

Rinoa kicked an empty bottle out of the way as she answered the door.

 "Hey!" greeted Selphie as she skipped passed her into the small flat. Rinoa had lived there for the past year; it only had three rooms, her and her mum's bedrooms and the front room. All three rooms were filled with packing cases and rubbish, which nobody had the time or energy to tidy away.

 Rinoa walked into her bedroom followed by Selphie. The room was simple, the only furniture was a bed and a desk with a built in wardrobe on the far wall. A few pictures of Rinoa and her friends dotted the walls and a picture of Angelo hanged above her bed. He had been killed last year when an angry neighbour ran him over complaining that his constant barking was driving her mad.

 "So," said Rinoa sitting down on her bed, "what's the plan for tonight?"

 "Well Irvine's got some business to do but when he's finished that he going to met up with us with the rest of the boys so if we get ready for about nine we should get there with time to spare."

 "Cool." Remarked Rinoa staring out of the window.

"Come on then lets get ready," squeaked Selphie excitedly. Rinoa rolled her eyes _somebody has defiantly given her coffee._

~*~

 Rinoa shivered as she stood on the street corner waiting for Irvine and the rest of the boys to turn up. "We are in the right place aren't we?" asked Rinoa irritably.

 "Yes, of course we are," replied Selphie shortly. Rinoa shivered again silently cursing herself that she hadn't worn something warmer. "See here they are."

 Rinoa saw three dark shapes heading their way, "finally" she whispered before making her way over to them.

"Where the hell have you been!" shouted Selphie running over to Irvine who stood expectantly a few yards away.

 "Hey good things are worth waiting for!" retorted Irvine as he wrapped his arms round Selphie.

"Knock it off you guys," moaned Zell rubbing his hands together for warmth, "I just ate."

 "So where are you going tonight?" asked Rinoa feeling left out as she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm.

 "Dunno, thingy is having a party," commented Irvine.

 "Thingy?" mocked Rinoa raising an eyebrow and she started to walk down the road,

 "What's his name? Um Nida,"

  "Fine, let's go I'm bloody freezing!" grumbled Zell

~*~

 Squall stood at the edge of the party watching, as his friends got drunker – he had only a couple of drinks. Irvine and Selphie had already retreated to a bedroom and Zell was on making out with some girl Squall thought he had seen in the library. Rinoa was still partying, singing badly and dancing drunkenly. _Screw this, _thought Squall as he made his way to the door.

 "Hey where do you think your going?" asked a slurred voice from behind him, he turned around to see a very drunk Rinoa standing behind him.

 "Home." Stated Squall, as he turned round to go.

 "No! No you can't go the party only just started! Come on you're the best looking guy here, dance with me."

 Squall considered this for a minute _she doesn't seem that bad maybe I could -_, "I can't dance." Said Squall meekly.

 Rinoa grinned in triumph and pulled him over, "I'll teach ya,"

~*~

Rinoa giggled drunkenly as she half walked, half carried by Squall went up the stairs to her flat. Rinoa took the key out from her purse and unlocked the door.

 "I'll go now, see you tomorrow," said Squall as he turned round to go,

 "Hey come in I want to show you something," smirked Rinoa

 Squall turned round puzzled, "er, okay," said Squall cautiously; her eyes were suddenly too bright.

 Rinoa smiled as she beckoned him into her bedroom.

 Squall looked around the flat. _Oh god how could any one live in this? _In the moonlight the flat looked terrible, the rubbish on the floor was picked out the moon's rays, he felt a sudden pang in his heart for Rinoa, _how does she mange?_

 Squall followed Rinoa into the bedroom and felt the door closed behind him. He opened his mouth to say something but instead felt Rinoa's soft lips upon them.

 To Squall he found himself kissing her back. _What am I doing?_ Squall asked himself as she pushed him back softly onto the bed. _She's drunk I shouldn't be doing this! _ Squall pushed her away.

 "What? Did I do something wrong?" asked Rinoa.

Squall looked at her pale face in the moonlight her soulful eyes looking at him bright and wanting, full of an emotion Squall could not place. Squall took a deep breath, _just tell her you can't do this _"no, you did nothing wrong," he said and kissed her again.

 **A/N: **Okay this chapter isn't very good but what the hell. Please please please read and review! Please!


	3. I am blessed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own

  Rinoa sat at the end of the bed holding a pillow to her tummy. Tears following silently down her cheeks.

 _Why me? Why? Don't I have enough problems? Why more? Things are just getting good between Squall and me. And now I have you; I don't want you, you are nothing to me. Go away. Please go away._

"Go away." Whispered Rinoa as she rolled back onto her bed, falling into a fitful sleep.

~*~

 _Why can't you leave me alone? Please leave me alone, please. I'm begging you leave me alone! I'm going to have to tell him about you I don't want! _

 "Rinoa?"

 "Oh, hi Squall!" Rinoa pushed the unhappy thoughts out of her head, as she turned round to see Squall walking behind her. "How you doing?"

 "I'm okay," They carried on walked silently until Squall stopped suddenly.

 "Rinoa this may not be the right time but what's going on? You never talk any more; you hardly go out of your room unless you have to. I hardly see you any more and when I do you don't talk and just stare into space. Whenever I try and talk to you, you seen to be somewhere else. What's up with you at the moment?" Squall suddenly looked older his face etched with worry, "you can tell me."

 Rinoa looked into his eyes, _how can I tell you? How can I tell you what I don't believe is happening myself? I want to tell you but I can't._

"Rinoa?"

"I can't Squall." Rinoa admitted tears starting to flow down her cheeks.

 "Can't what? I don't understand." Squall stared hard at her, "what are you trying to tell me?"

 "It won't go away Squall I've tried to tell it to go away but it won't. It wants me to tell you." Rinoa started to shake. _what am I saying?_

"Who? Who is saying this? Is there some one else?" Squall demanded, suddenly angry.

 "No!" denied Rinoa, "there's no one else, only you"

 "Then what are you saying!?" Squall could feel himself getting out of control. _Why can't she tell me?_

"I-I…I'm pregnant." Squall froze. His brain went numb a thousands thoughts flew through his head but noticed he none of them. _I'm not ready for this. I can't be a dad._

 Rinoa stared at Squall. She could feel herself shaking, she knew she looked terrible, her unbrushed hair stuck to her face and her eyes were red from crying. But she couldn't care less, she had said it, he knew. Maybe it would go away now.

 "I-I've got to go." Muttered Squall, stumbling away from Rinoa.

 "Squall wait!" Rinoa called after him but he didn't take any notice.

  _I've told him. He's gone now. Is that what you wanted?_

~*~

  _You're coming soon. I can feel it. You didn't go away. I hate you. I hate you so much. You ruined everything. Now Squall won't go near me. It's all your fault._

 Rinoa sat on her bed staring at her ceiling. It had become her best friend. Something to talk that didn't talk back. Won't judge you, or stereotype you.

  It knew everything. Her unwanted pregnancy, how Squall suddenly moved away, how her mother tried to get her to abort, how everything went wrong.

 Rinoa sighed, she placed her hands over the bump in her stomach. She had two weeks to go. Everybody in school had found out – it was nothing new lots of girls got pregnant, she was nothing special.

 She rolled off her bed and stared at herself in the mirror. Her face was pale, the skin stretched over the bones, her cheeks sucked in. Her eyes looked hollow and lifeless, she her arms skinny and useless.

 _Don't you see what you're doing to me? Don't you see why you should have gone?_

_~*~_

 You're nearly here. They say that it doesn't matter that you're a bit early. They say that this is one of the happiest moments of my life. I don't think I agree.

 Sweat covered Rinoa forehead. She had been at the hospital for over 10 hours. She let out of grunt of pain as another contraction came. Why won't this end?

 She panted as she tried to regain her breath as another one rushed over her. She heard the door pushed opened as another nurse came in.

 "Come on Rinoa honey you've nearly done it. Come on there's a good girl." The nurse soothed as Rinoa let out a scream. The nurse looked over to the doctor who mouth at her that the baby was nearly there.

 "Come on it's nearly over just hold on a little bit longer." The nurse squeezed Rinoa's hand encouragingly. Rinoa could hardly hear her as she let out another grunt of pain.

 "Come on did you hear hat the doctor said just one last push." Rinoa let out a final groan then it was all over. "There you go you've got a little girl."

 Rinoa felt a small bundle being pushed into her arms. It was almost as if it was a dream suddenly it, the little nobody who had been in her stomach for nine months was here. She looked down at the baby, it soft blue eyes looked back at her, suddenly the nobody was someone, someone beautiful, someone hers, something to call her own. 

 Rinoa felt a wave of uncontrollable happiness sweep over her, she remembered all the friends who had touched her life, all the precious moments with Squall. Suddenly it did not seem to be for nothing, life had a reason, she had something to live for, some one to love. Rinoa as fell a sleep with exhaustion she whispered three words.

 "I am blessed"

 **A/N: **I would like to dedicate this story to Willow who was born at 7am on the 18th December. She is the best thing that ever happened to me. Please read and review.


End file.
